Una semana con mi hermana
by Ferny13
Summary: Luana (LuanxLuna) Después de romper un valioso objeto, Luan y Luna son castigadas y deberán quedarse solas en casa una semana. En ésa semana, ocurrirán eventos tanto cómicos como tristes, que cambiarán a ambas chicas, ya sea para bien, o incluso para mal. Clasificación M por un poco de lenguaje vulgar y chistes adultos.
1. Capítulo 1: Mi hermana, la rockera

**¡Hola chicos! Después de bastante tiempo ausente, les vengo con una nueva historia. Debido a que estoy practicando mi redacción, traje una historia sencilla, en la que introduciré a mi ship favorita nuevamente: Luana.** **Así que, si te gusta o no, estás libre de salir o quedarte a leer.** **The Loud House no me pertenece.** **Disfruten.**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Mi hermana, la_**

 ** _rockera_**

Era un Lunes por la mañana temprano en Royal Woods, donde si apenas comenzaba a amanecer. La familia Loud se había preparado arduamente para sus vacaciones, las cuales durarían aproximadamente una semana, y planeaban visitar lugares distintos y variados, con tal de que fuese una experiencia menos olvidable y más divertida.

Cada hermano Loud se encontraba yendo de aquí para haya, arreglandose y tomando todo lo que necesitasen llevar, por lo que todo era un desastre.

-¡Hey hermana! Despierta- Dijo Luna moviendo a su hermana Luan, la cual se encontraba aún dormida, después de una cansada fiesta infantil la noche anterior.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, visualizando a Luna frente a ella, mientras ésta última mantenía una ceja arqueada.

-Buenos días Luna- Saludó Luan con una tierna sonrisa. Luna no contestó y tomando sus cosas para arreglarse se dirigió al baño, claro, no sin antes hacer fila.

Luan le restó importancia y se levantó, para igualmente tomar su toalla, su bolsa rosa con sus cosas; tales como desodorante, cepillo, etc., y fue afuera.

Todos sus hermanos estaban ahí, mientras que Lori era la que se bañaba. Se puso al final de la fila, justo detrás de Luna. A pesar de ser compañeras de cuarto, en realidad no tenían tanta interacción como se pensaría.

Logró notar los rostros molestos de sus hermanos, debido a la completamente inecesaria tardanza y lentitud con la que Lori se arreglaba.

-¡Lori!- Gritó Leni con molestia- ¡Apresurate!- Se quejó.

Lori abrió la puerta y miró a todos irritada.

-Ya salí, ¿¡felices!?- Preguntó muy enojada, llevándose todas sus cosas consigo al cuarto.

-Voy yo- Dijo Leni entrando. Ella no era tan tardada como Lori, aunque tuviese que pensar un poco más debido a su gusto por la moda, pero ella siempre se bañaba más temprano que los demás (y rápido).

Luan sentía un cierto aire de incomodidad a su alrededor. Como si hubiese algo que no la dejaba pensar.

Miró nuevamente a Luna frente a ella, la cual llevaba una libreta y lápiz, presumiblemente escribiendo alguna canción original. Intentó acercarse sigilosamente a ella para observar lo que escribía, sin embargo un grito hizo que "se espantara y se fuera", como dicen con las moscas a veces.

-¡Luan! ¡No me respires en el cuello!- Se quejó Luna con molestia. Le era extraño escucharla decir su nombre y no "hermana". Pero lo que si era un poco más extraño, era que Luna estaba un poco amargada. Probablemente apenas se hubiese despertado cuando ella se lo hizo. O quizás estaba en sus días. Se sacó de sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta, la fila avanzó.

Después de una cantidad de minutos indiscutiblemente largos, era el turno de Luna para entrar. Luan decidió sentarse junto a la puerta una vez que Luna ya se encontraba dentro. Logró escuchar como Luna colocaba música acústica, la cual estaba realmente grabada de ella tocando.

Dentro del baño, se bañaba mientras observaba desde cierta parte, la libreta junto al lápiz encima del inodoro, para poder leerla y cantar.

Su voz era música para sus oídos. Sin embargo, notó cosas muy distintas, tanto en el instrumental a guitarra acústica como la voz y letra. Ése instrumental tan triste, su voz ya no era rasgosa, era suave y aguda, y, la letra. La letra expresaba triste y amor. Luan podía escucharlo y saber de qué hablaba toda ésa letra.

Estaba enamorada de alguien, obviamente. Pero no tenía idea de con quién o porqué, o incluso de qué forma. Se quedó sentada meditando mientras seguía escuchando la hermosa melodía.

Pasaron unos 3 minutos y Luna buscó abrir la puerta, más Luan estaba recargada en ella.

Luan, al darse cuenta de esto, se levantó y vio a Luna salir. Estaba vestida con una bata color lila, y ahora llevaba unos grandes audífonos en sus orejas. Le dedicó una mirada enojada a Luan y se fue al cuarto.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su hermana?

Lo quería descubrir. Pero sabía que probablemente era algo personal. Incluso si Luan pudiese convencerla de que puede confíar en ella, no querría decirle. Así que decidió "dejarlo pasar".

Después de bañarse, se miró al espejo del baño. Al parecer sus compañeras tenían razón respecto a "las tablas de madera". Para irse, se iba a vestir con su blusa de tirantes normal, un shorts café como el de Lori, unos zapatos de piso amarillos, y las flores rosas en sus lugares habituales, peinandose como siempre.

Fue a su habitación, donde pudo observar a Luna en su cama, mirando su libreta con tristeza.

Luan no pudo evitar sentir preocupación al verla tan triste. Así que decidió preguntar:

-Luna...¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Luan muy preocupada.

Luna se sobresaltó un poco y miró a Luan unos segundos, como si no hubiese notado que estaba ahí, y de inmediato miró a otra parte.

-Puedes contarme- Respondió Luan. Luna la miró nuevamente, y ahora la comediante le había mostrado una linda sonrisa. Poco creíble o no, Luna amaba ver a Luan sonreír.

Bueno...estoy...preocupada, ¿sabes?- Habló Luna suspirando.

-Es por Sam, ¿verdad?- Dijo Luan mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Sí...¿qué pasará cuando...o...agh, no sé, enserio me gusta, no quiero que se arruine...- Dijo Luna indecisa de lo que sentía.

Luan intentó disimular su sonrisa boba.

-No tengas miedo Luna; el amor es complicado, pero todo estará bien- Dijo Luan intentando animar a Luna, la cual tenía dibujada una diminuta sonrisa.

-Gracias Luan, perdón si te miré con molestia hace rato, me sentía algo frustrada- Pidió Luna dando a entender que sabía como estaba actuando frente a su hermana.

-No pasa nada hermana- Sonrío Luan. Fijó su mirada en el pasillo, el cual estaba completamente vacío. Una loca idea se le vino a la cabeza, y no dudo en compartirsela a Luna.

-Oye Luna- Soltó Luan juguetonamente.

Aquella mirada y forma de hablar de Luan la sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con algo de miedo a lo que fuese a comentarle.

-Tal parece que todos están abajo ¿Hacemos una carrera hasta ahí?-.

Suspiró aliviadamente.

-Jeje, supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer- Respondió Luna nerviosamente.

-¡Entonces vamos!-.

 **Vaya comienzo ¿no?** **Bueno, aún estoy pensando en la trama de la historia, así que probablemente les publique el capítulo 2, y después no sepa aún que poner, pero no se preocupen, soy rápida en ésas cosas.** **Adiós! Ferny fuera.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El florero de la vida

_**Capítulo 2**_ _ **El florero de**_ _ **la vida**_

Se encontraban al final del pasillo, del lado del baño. Ambas se agacharon con una pierna como si fuese una carrera de verdad.

-¿Estás lista para perder?- Dijo Luan con seguridad.

-¿Me estás retando?- Preguntó Luna con sorpresa.

-Claro- Respondió Luan.

-Ya verás hermana, nadie le gana a Luna Loud- Dijo Luna en un tono bromista.

-A las 3, una...dos...¡tres!-.

Ambas corrieron 2 vueltas por el pasillo, para finalmente poder dar una última y bajar.

Sin embargo, algo pararía su carrerita. Ambas corrían hacia la escalera, Luan tomaba la delantera; miró hacía atrás para ver a Luna, pero terminó chocando con algo.

Se dio un golpe en la cara y parte del torso con una pequeña mesita, la cual tenía un florero encima, el cual es, o más bien, era, de color morado con una franja amarilla.

El florero se rompió, y le costó unos cuantos golpes a Luan, la cual se levantó un poco para ver qué pasó.

-¡Luan!- Gritó Luna sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Luan confundida.

-¡Rompiste el florero de mamá!-.

Pegó un grito.

-¿Estás bien Luan?- Preguntaba Luna levantando a Luan, la cual no pensaba preocuparse por sus golpes.

-¡No importa éso ahora! ¡Éste florero era el favorito de mamá! ¡Su cosa favorita en el mundo!- Exclamó Luan con algo de molestia.

-¡Oye hermana! ¡No tienes derecho a gritarme! Tú rompiste el florero en primer lugar- Dijo Luna señalandose a sí misma.

-¡Pero tu fuiste...!...Tú...-.

-Yo no fui a la que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de correr por el pasillo; eres una idiota-.

Pum. Bien hecho Luna, te felicito. Luan, confundida, agarró con fuerza su blusa.

-Pero Luna...sólo quería divertirme- Dijo Luan desilusionada.

-Pues sí hermana, pero ahora mamá nos castigará si nos descubre, ¡y no podremos ir de vacaciones! ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo a todos hace unos días?-

Flashback

-Sí se portan mal durante todo el lapso de tiempo antes del Lunes que viene...

SE PERDERÁN DE LAS VACACIONES-.

Fin del flashback

-Pero hoy es Lunes-.

-Cuenta porque aún no nos vamos de vacaciones-.

-¡Luan! ¡Luna! ¡Los esperamos en el auto! ¡Apresurense!- Gritó Rita desde abajo.

-Perfecto- Dijo Luna enojada.

-Lo siento tan...-.

-Cállate-.

Luan decidió arreglar ése problema. No iba a dejar que castigaran a Luna. Porque sabía que ella tenía la culpa de todo. Y lo resolvería.

Luna miró a su alrededor. Al notar que Luan no estaba, supo que algo malo ocurriría.

Bajó las escaleras buscándola, viendo que la puerta de la sala estaba abierta. Salió, y lo que vio la intrigo.

-Lo siento tanto cariño, pero ése florero fue un regalo de mi difunta madre, no puedo perdonartelo aún, por éso estás castigada- Luan alzó la mirada hacia Luna con tristeza.

-¿Luan?...- Dijo acercándose a ella, la cual estaba al lado del auto junto a Rita- ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Luna preocupada.

-Le conté la verdad a mamá-.

Luna suspiró pesadamente.

-Mamá, si vas a castigar a Luan por romper el florero, castigame a mí también; yo corrí con ella en el pasillo sin fijarnos en lo que podía pasar- Explicó- Así que castigame-.

-Muy bien. Ustedes se quedarán en casa toda la semana hasta que volvamos- Rita subió al auto y de inmediato se fueron.

-Vaya, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan bien-.


	3. Capítulo 3: El reto de internet

_**Hola people! Aquí con el tercer capítulo de ésta historia.**_ _**Gracias a ésas personitas curiosas que han dejado su review de la historia, me alegra que les guste.**_ _**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo**_.

 **Capítulo 3** **El reto de internet**

Luna se adentró a la casa primero. Luan miró hacia el cielo con una expresión pensativa y un poco apática. Se iba a quedar toda una semana con su hermana por romper un objeto de suma importancia, y todo podía pasar.

Ignorando todo lo que le había atravesado la mente ése día, se dirigió de regreso a la casa. Se quedó parada para apreciarla: completamente en silencio. Ése silencio fue interrumpido por un rugido estruendoso que la asustó cual Lucy.

-¡AHH!- Gritó- ¿Qué fue éso?- Se preguntó asustada.

Fue escaleras arriba y buscó a Luna con la mirada, siendo inútil, pues todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Pero logró escuchar música desde su cuarto. Fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia allí.

Luna estaba practicando con su guitarra, ya que, realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por Luan, la cual se trepó hasta su cama y la abrazó, dejándolas a ambas en una pose bastante peculiar.

-¿¡Luan!? ¿¡Qué pasa!?- Gritó Luna alarmada, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la pose que tenían.

-Es que...escuché un rugido muy fuerte, tengo miedo...- Dijo Luan abrazandose a ella.

Aquel rugido resonó entre ambas.

-¡Allí está otra vez!- Dijo Luan enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Luna, la cual puso un rostro serio ante la inocencia de su hermana.

-Luan, ése fue tu...-.

GRGRGRGRRG

-¿Qué es Luna?- Preguntó Luan inocentemente.

-Tu estómago-.

Luan se volteó para verlo. Colocó su mano sobre éste, con duda en su expresión.

-Pues yo no siento hambre- Respondió Luan.

-Yo te recomiendo que comas algo, de hecho, te acompaño- Dijo Luna dejando de lado su guitarra.

-Bien, vamos-.

Ambas ya se encontraban en la cocina. Luna estaba por abrir el refrigerador, en busca de hacer desayuno. Pero, después de varios segundos pensando, Luan detuvo a su hermana.

-¡Luna! ¡Espera!- Dijo- Tengo una idea- Comentó.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Luna cerrando el refrigerador.

-¿No te gustaría ver cuánto puedo durar sin comer nada?-.

La expresión de Luna no expresaba nada más que extrañeza. ¿Quién rayos querría éso? Pensó.

-¿Enserio? ¿De dónde sacas ésa cosa?- Preguntó Luna expresando algo de asco, pues era demasiado raro.

-Recuerdo encontrarme con varios canales que subían vídeos donde grababan sus estómagos con hambre o en digestión, y sólo algunos hacían retos donde deben ya sea comer mucho o no comer. Y supuse que sería divertido- Dijo Luan manteniendo una sonrisa.

-No lo sé Luan...éso es peligroso- Dijo Luna indecisa, sintiendo algo de preocupación en su interior.

-No te preocupes, además realmente no siento hambre; sólo esperaremos y veremos cuánto aguanto hasta que realmente deba comer algo- Dijo Luan con la misma sonrisa.

-Agh...bueno, está...-.

GRGRGRGRGRGR...

-Esto va a ser muy extraño-.

Habrán pasado una o dos horas. Luna ya había desayunado, mientras que Luan no. Ambas se encontraban en el sillón, con Luan acostada sobre las piernas de Luna.

-¡Eres una malnacida! Debiste haberte podrido en la cárcel...Eres una desgraciada...¡¡Te odio eres una peluquera maldita!! -.

-Sí...pero ahora estoy libre...¡pero ya no puedo ver a mi hija gracias a ti!...¡Te odio. con todas. mis fuerzas!-.

-¡No más, que yo! ¡Te odio más de lo que tú me odias a mi! ¡MALDITA PELUQUERA!-.

Se agarran a golpes*

-Qué dramáticas...ya ni en la vida real se pelean tan feo. Pinches telenovelas- Dijo Luna criticando la telenovela, puesta sólo por aburrimiento.

-Si...- Habló Luan- A ésas señoras les falta estar CUERDAS de GUITARRA- Dijo Luan burlona, a lo que Luna apagó la televisión con molestia.

Ambas se quedaron en un silencio demasiado incómodo, el aburrimiento era mucho.

Otro rugido salió del estómago de Luan.

-Maldita sea Luan, ¿qué no puedes callarla?- Dijo Luna enojada mientras señalaba el estómago de su hermana.

-Tomando agua, pero está en mi reto no hacerlo. Fuera de éso, no puedo, tendrás que lidiar con ello- Dijo Luan con un rostro queriendo demostrar simpleza.

Luna no contestó. Varios rugidos se oyeron nuevamente.

-Sabes...no son tan molestos- Admitió Luna, a lo que Luan se levantó y se sentó.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Luan.

-Son relajantes- Comentó- Oye...¿puedo acostarme en tu estómago?- Preguntó Luna avergonzada.

Luan notó como las mejillas de Luna se prendían.

-No sientas vergüenza, claro que puedes- Dijo la chica de frenillos sonriente. Luan se acostó en el sillón de manera que Luna se acostase a su lado. Ésta se acomodó sobre el estómago de su hermana, y placenteramente le levantó un poco la blusa y acarició su pancita, Luan sintió algunos escalofríos debido a los masajeos, pero se sentía cómoda.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que Luan escuchó a Luna roncando. Levantó un poco la cabeza para verla, y en efecto, estaba dormida sobre su estómago, el cual seguía rugiendo como león. Luan volvió a acomodarse, y cerrando los ojos, se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **La verdad, me da un poquito de vergüenza escribir éso del reto, pero estoy obsesionada con éso así que juasjuas.**_ _**Intentaré hacer capítulos un poco más largos para que no sean tantos.**_ _**Espero les haya gustado, que se pondrá mejor :D**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Un día en el parque

_**Hola a todo mundo! Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!! Antes que nada, me gustaría avisar que ésta historia será algo extensa, ya que me he dado cuenta que en un sólo día pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, y siendo toda una semana, pues...**_

 _ **Ya explicado éso, disfruten!!**_

 **Capítulo 4** **Una tarde en el parque**

Habían dado las 2:00pm. Luan abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, seguía en la sala junto a Luna, la cual yacía durmiendo como un bebé sobre su torso. Decidió que lo mejor era levantarse. Pero el verdadero problema era tener que mover a Luna.

Pero claro, recordó que si ella duerme, no despierta tan fácil. Así que intentó sentarla en el sillón para irse.

Tomó su cabeza con sus manos, y lentamente fue levantandola hasta que quedase sentada al borde del sillón.

Se levantó y se estiró. Fue a la cocina para ver la hora: 2:02pm. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada qué hacer, pensó en la posibilidad de ir al parque con Luna.

Volvió a la sala y se la encontró, indiscutiblemente dormida como hace rato, pero sentada. Se agachó a la altura del sillón y la sacudió.

-Luna. Luna. Despierta- Dijo Luan. Al ver que no reaccionaba, usó el segundo plan que cualquiera usaría. O por lo menos ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó crema batida de la alacena. Tomó su cámara para grabarlo todo, aprovechando la ocasión. Fue al patio y logró encontrar una pluma de ave en el suelo.

Volvió adentro, y agarró la mano izquierda de Luna. Colocó crema batida en ésta, y con la pluma comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la cara.

De inmediato se estampó la mano en la cara al sentir los cosquilleos. Abrió los ojos confundida, y al ver lo que estaba pasando, estalló en furia.

-¡¡LUAN!! ¡¡HIJA DE LAS RE-MIL PUTAS!!-.

La perseguió hasta quedar ambas en la cama de Luan, la cual seguía grabando el vídeo mientras reía a carcajadas. Quedaron en ésa misma pose peculiar.

-Esto se hará viral...- Dijo Luan intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A SUBIRLO A YOUTUBE HIJA DE TU MAMÁ!- Gritó Luna muy enojada.

Luan era un poco...pervertida. O al menos quería aparentarlo.

-Oye Lunita, ¿qué te parece si...en lugar de que suba el vídeo y que tú me pegues, te llevo al parque para...jugar un ratito?-.

Mierda, la voz, la expresión, su lenguaje corporal, Luan actuaba muy sexy. Tan sexy, que Luna no creyó que Luan sólo buscaba que no le diera una putiza, y que por supuesto subiría el vídeo. Estaba consciente de que Luna a veces se avergonzaba mucho con ella, restandole importancia; además, consiguió el objetivo que tenía desde el principio: ir al parque.

Iban saliendo de casa. Caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, hasta llegar al parque. Durante todo el camino estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales: cómo se encontraban, cómo les iba en su "carrera", ya saben, lo normal.

Ambas entraron al parque y se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas de madera, la cual quedaba frente a la calle en la banqueta, con varios arbustos detrás.

Ambas siguieron platicando animadamente. Una resonante cancioncita pudo escucharse. El camión de helados se paró frente a ellas, logrando que montones de niños se pararan frente a él.

Las tripas de Luan rugieron de hambre, más ella no la sentía. Luna miró el delgado estómago de su hermana retorciendose de hambre cual caricatura, y recordando ése estúpido reto de """"matarme de hambre"""" decidió ir a comprarse un helado, después de mirar a su hermana a los ojos en busca de algo, claro.

Al parecer el que tenía hambre era el estómago y no ella, por lo que gritaba cada vez que Luna saboreaba su helado de vainilla con galleta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en sus propios problemas.

Luan lo recordó a él. Ése chico tan talentoso y tierno: se había convertido en su novio y pareja de bromas. Hacerse bromas era su forma de demostrarse su amor y afecto. Pero ya no era para nada lo mismo.

Llevaban 3 meses sin saber de él. Ésos 3 meses fueron suficientes para que Luan olvidase su amor. Además, fue culpa de Benny. Lo estuvo llamando después de días sin venir a la escuela, y nunca se le fue contada la verdad. Se rindió y terminó por perder atracción hacia su novio.

Miró a su hermana. Era talentosa en el aspecto musical, era amable y carismática, su cabello corto y lacio, ésa blusa que dejaba ver su hermosa piel clara. Su hermana era muy linda. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? Luan era muy ignorante en el aspecto de relaciones, por lo que desconocía el efecto que el incesto tiene en la sociedad. Por lo menos aún es virgen.

Por su parte Luna tenía miedo. Estaba realmente enamorada de Sam. Aquella que consideraba una amiga pasajera, se había convertido en su inminente crush. Ya le había enviado 2 cartas. Pero tenía miedo de enviar la última. ¿Qué pasaba si la rechazaba? ¿Si no era lo suficientemente bonita? Su amor era uno no correspondido, y sabía que probablemente acabaría mal.

Luan se acostó junto a Luna, apoyando su cabeza y manos en las piernas de ésta. La rockera se sonrojó al sentir esto. Nunca habían estado tan cómodas junto a a la otra. Ambas comenzaban a sentirse muy unidas, tan unidas como solían serlo cuando eran unas simples niñas.

-¡A que no me atrapas!- Decía una pequeña niña de ropas moradas corriendo por el patio.

Era un Sábado como cualquier otro, donde todos jugaban. Lori de 11 años estaba jugando con Leni, de 10, a vestirse con ropa absurdamente grande (osea, de su madre), ya que estaban aburridas. Lynn de 7 años y Lincoln de 5 jugaban a pasarse el balón.

Lucy era una pequeña de 2 años, quien se encontraba comiendo en su silla de bebé junto a una Rita embarazada de gemelas.

La niña de 9 años conocida como Luna jugaba a las carreras con su hermana de 8 años Luan, la cual no tenía ningún talento en particular al igual que ella.

Se detuvo pues comenzaba a perder el aire. Apoyándose de sus rodillas, miró a todos lados buscando a su hermanita.

-¿Luan?- Se preguntó. Caminó con rapidez por donde había estado corriendo.

Estaba sentada en frente de una manguera, doblando la esquina para ir al patio delantero. Sosteniendose con una mano en el suelo, sus piernitas dobladas, pegadas juntas, donde una de ellas estaba sangrando de la rodilla de forma algo perturbadora para Luna. Luan lloraba con euforia, pues ha ella realmente le dolía el rasguño tan grande y feo que se hizo con tan sólo tropezar con una manguera. Una delicada piel como una delicada niña.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a cuidar de su hermana, la cual se mantenía sentada en su cama, incapaz de levantarse aún. Leyeron libros, contaron chistes que aprendieron de papá, y se divertieron. Pasaron un rato de hermanas.

Y ahora estaban juntas como antes. Siendo abrazada o """acariciada""" por la otra.

¿Era amor de hermanas o algo más...ilegal?

 _ **Creo que la historia se puso...intensa, ¿no creen?**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Naimeria

**Hello my friends, como estoy muy acostumbrada a publicar capítulos de historias bastante rápido, siento que con un día sin publicar capítulo se me va todo a la cagada xd** **Hoy les traigo el capítulo 5 de éste fanfic que la verdad, me está divertiendo bastante escribir, así que si ha ustedes les gusta, denle todo su apoyo y amoursh** **Basta de blabla y comenzemos!!**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Naimeria**

Un ruido le indicó que debía retirarse. Luna movió a Luan de sus piernas y se levantó.-¿Qué pasa Luna?- Preguntó Luan.

-Debo ir al baño, regreso enseguida- Y dicho esto se fue de inmediato. Luan se le quedó mirando hasta perderla de vista. Después de unos cuantos minutos acostada en la banca, una voz pudo escucharse a un lado de ella.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿me ayuda?-.

Era una pequeña niña, aparentaba entre los 5 a 7 años. Su cabello era castaño amarrado en coletas con una diadema morada en su cabeza, piel clara, ojos grandes y azules, y un vestido y zapatos color morado.

Miraba a Luan con tristeza, la cual tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Oh hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo Luan.

-Mi nombre es Perla, pero todos me llaman Perlita- Respondió inocentemente mientras jugueteaba con una de sus coletas.

-Yo soy Luan, ¿qué es lo que pasó?- Se presentó.

-Bueno...mi gatita se ha perdido mientras jugábamos y ahora no la encuentro- Dijo la pequeña triste.

-Aww, no estés triste, la encontraremos- Dijo Luan sonriente.

-¿¡Enserio!?- Dijo Perla con emoción.

-¡Por supuesto! Vamos-.

-Bueno, estabamos jugando aquí frente a éste árbol...-.

-Ajá-.

-Y lancé la bola de estambre...-.

-Ok?-.

-Y no regresó con ella-.

La inocencia de la pequeña provocó gracia en Luan, pero quién sabía qué le pudo pasar a la gatita.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo es la gata?- Preguntó la comediante.

-Es atigrada-.

Luan procesó una imagen de cómo se vería, a lo cual se acercó a Perla.

-Creo captarlo- Respondió- Ahora dime por dónde se fue- Dijo tomandola de la mano.

-Por ha...-.

Ambas estaban perturbadas. Un enorme perro de color blanco con machas cafés en algunas partes de su cuerpo había atacado a la gata, terminando por dejarle una enorme herida en su pata trasera izquierda.

-¡¡NAIMERIA NO!!-.

"¿Naimeria?".

Perla se agachó junto a su gatita y comenzó a llorar. Luan reaccionó ante esto de inmediato y se acercó a abrazarla.

-No llores Perlita, llevaremos a...-.

-Se llama Naimeria-.

-Ajá; llevaremos a Naimeria a la veterinaria- Dijo Luan limpiando las lágrimas de Perla.

Luan cargó con cuidado a la gatita, la cual respiraba algo agitada, mientras su carita estaba adolorida al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-¡Taxi!-.

Ambas ya estaban en la banqueta, a lo que Luan llamó a un taxi. Ambas entraron mientras el hombre de piel clara y cabello corto habló.

-¿A dónde las llevó?- Preguntó serenamente.

-A la veterinaria de Royal Woods por favor-.

Cuando llegaron, se apresuraron en bajar.

Dentro de la sala de espera había muchas personas con sus mascotas, en su mayoría niños con sus mamás.

-El siguiente- Dijo la recepcionista.

Luan y la pequeña Perla procedieron a entrar.

La veterinaria se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mientras garabateaba algo en una libreta. Miró a ambas chicas paradas mirándola, por lo que dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se paró frente a ellas.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó la señora de cabello café corto hasta el mentón y de apariencia amable- Soy la veterinaria Victoria, ¿qué suce...?- De repente fija su mirada en la gatita herida- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡Qué le sucedió!?- Dijo quitándosela a Luan y cargandola en sus brazos, para proceder a llevarla a la pequeña cama.

-Un perro bulldog le mordió la pata-.

La examinó con cuidado, a lo que miró a ambas chicas.

-La llevaré a hacer una radiografía para comprobar algún hueso dañado, deberán esperar a que terminé y les avisaré qué proseguirá, vayan a la sala de espera- Pidió Victoria.

-¿Se pondrá mejor mi gatita? No quiero perderla...- Sollozó Perla con tristeza en su voz.

-No te preocupes pequeña, tu hermosa gatita se pondrá mucho mejor- Dijo la veterinaria despeinando el cabello de la pequeña Perla, la cual sonrío tiernamente.

En la sala de espera...

-Y ésta es Lily, mi hermanita bebé- Dijo Luan acercando la foto hacia dicha hermana en su teléfono.

-¡Wow! ¡Tienes muchs hermanos!- Exclamó la pequeña Perla, pero instantáneamente se puso triste- Yo sólo tenía uno-.

-¿Tenías?- Dijo Luan preocupada y confundida.

-Es que mamá dijo que murió en un accidente, pero que aún estaba vivo entre nosotros y le creí, mi abuelita siempre me lo ha dicho-.

El corazón de Luan se encogió al saber éso, y cómo la pequeña niña fue capaz de superarlo con tanta facilidad.

Por su instinto fraternal, acarició su cabello y rostro, dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa tiernas.

La veterinaria salió con las radiografías y se acercó a ambas.

-¿¡Mi gatita está bien!?-.

-Tu gata está bien- Dijo Victoria en un tono bromista- No sé rompió ningún hueso, sólo fue una herida abierta, estamos trabajando en ella- Respondió.

-¡SI!- Exclamó Perla- ¡Muchas gracias!- Agradeció.

-¡De nada!-.

Después de un buen rato conversando y esperando, la veterinaria Victoria regresó con ambas.

-Oigan chicas, ya pueden ir a ver a su gata- Dijo alegre.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Perla emocionada mientras corría detrás de la veterinaria.

Entraron a un cuarto un poco oscuro, donde había una cama con la gatita acostada, conectada a una máquina, y con su patita de atrás vendada.

-Naimeria...- Pronunció Perla acercándose a su gatita y colocando sus brazos sobre ella como si la abrazara.

Mientras tanto, Luan y la veterinaria platicaban.

-¿Cómo estará?- Preguntó Luan.

-Estará bien; fue una mordida sin mucha profundidad, sólo deberá descansar y no deben dejar que se pare hasta dentro de una semana y media o completa- Explicó.

-Gracias Victoria, hoy ayudé a una niña...-.

 **Amé escribir éste capítulo ajskxkcmddksja**


	6. Capítulo 6: Desventuras en Royal Woods

**_Hola shavos!! Sean bienvenidos de vuelta a ésta historia. Antes de empezar me divertiría comentarles que éste capítulo va a ocurrir al mismo tiempo que el anterior, debido a que Luan y Perla desaparecieron, algo debía ocurrir con sus ""mamás""" XD_**

Comenzemos ya men

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Desventuras en_**

 ** _Royal Woods_**

Luna se había adentrado al baño público, repleto de mujeres; algunas sólo eran amigas que por decir una: "voy al baño" la otra dice "voy contigo"; otras eran señoras con sus pequeñas hijas, pero fuese quién fuese, estaba lleno.

Observó las puertas: todas malamente ocupadas. Esperaría, pero una vez que se le acabe la paciencia, también se le acabaría algo más.

Sus tripas rugieron mientras seguía intentando aguantar sus ganas de ir al baño, cuando observó cómo una chica de cabello café suelto, piel clara, ojos azules salía del último baño.

-¡Uff!- Soltó- ¡No debí comer tantos tacos!- Dijo sosteniendo su estómago con su brazo izquierdo, el cual se retorció- ¡Ayy no otra vez!-.

Después de un rato (5 minutos) el baño estaba vacío, a lo que Luna logró entrar a uno de los baños. La otra chica seguía en el baño, escuchando cómo salía e iba a los lavamanos.

Luna comenzó a sentirse incómoda al ser capaz de escuchar unos sollozos desde afuera. Terminó de hacer del baño y vio a la joven, llorando sobre los lavamanos. Miró a Luna con sorpresa y lágrimas bailar lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Disculpa por preguntar...¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Luna preocupada.

-Y-Yo...recuerdo que yo s-solía traer a mi hermano al baño de mujeres cuando era pequeño...- Tartamudeó la chica entre sollozos.

-¿Qué le pasó?-.

-Murió hace unos meses-.

-Lo siento mucho...-.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Luna buscó una excusa para conversar y logró encontrarla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

La joven se limpió las lágrimas y la miró.

-Esmeralda-.

-Lindo nombre-.

-Gracias-.

Luna se lavó las manos.

-Mi nombre es Luna- Respondió.

-El tuyo también es lindo-.

Ambas salieron juntas mientras conversaban.

-¿Y a dónde irás ahora?- Preguntó Esmeralda con curiosidad.

-Con mi hermana menor Luan; le pedí que se quedara en la banca; juro que le pegaré un trancazo si me desobedece- Dijo Luna amenazante.

-Suenas como su madre- Mencionó Esmeralda.

-Sólo soy un año mayor que ella; además por su culpa estamos castigadas sin ir a las vacaciones con la familia; ojalá la que hubiese roto el florero fuese Lola, para no tener que escucharla quejarse de todo lo que haya en un bosque- Contó, dejando sorprendida a Esmeralda.

-Wow, ¿Lola también es tu hermana?- Preguntó Esmeralda impactada.

-Tengo muchos hermanos- Simplificó.

-Yo tenía a mi hermano, ahora tengo una hermanita llamada Perla-.

-Al parecer a tus papás les gustan mucho las gemas jeje- Rió Luna.

-Sí que lo hacen- Respondió Esmeralda.

Ambas ya habían llegado a la banca domde estaban ambas Louds.

-Luan, ya lle...-.

¡LUAN! ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

Estuvieron buscando por todo el parque.

-Es inútil- Dijo Esmeralda cabizbaja.

-¡No te rindas tan rápido Esme!- La apodo "Esme"- ¡Si lo haces nunca aparecerán! Si no te rindes la encontrarás, y yo encontraré a mi hermana-.

-Tienes razón-.

Ambas se encontraban frente a la banca en la que estaban, justo al borde de la banqueta.

-Mmmm...si yo fuese Luan, ¿a dónde me iría?- Pensó Luna..

-Mmmm...si yo fuese Perla, ¿a dónde me iría?- Pensó Esmeralda.

-Ya lo tengo- Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, a lo cual rieron.

Esmeralda tomó a Luna de la mano y salió corriendo junto a ella.

Ambas acabaron en una juguetería. Luna se distrajo viendo el lugar, mientras que Esmeralda buscaba en el área de las muñecas. Después de un rato, Esmeralda fue con Luna, la cual se distraía con guitarras de juguete.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Luna con duda.

-No está aquí; mejor busquemos a tu hermana- Dijo Esmeralda intentando no verse preocupada, aunque estuviese tremendamente asustada.

Luna procedió a guiar a Esmeralda hasta una sección de la juguetería, repleta de juguetes para malvadas bromas, trajes de payaso, etc., etc., etc...

-Amm...¿Luna? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Esmeralda confundida.

-A mi hermana le encantan las bromas y la comedia; debería estar por aquí-.

-¿Cómo se ve?- Preguntó Esmeralda.

-Tiene el cabello castaño y siempre agarrado en una cola de caballo- Explicó Luna.

-Creo que entiendo-.

Ambas siguieron caminando, siendoles imposible encontrar a sus hermanas perdidas.

Una vez en la entrada, Luna suspiró decaída.

-Tenías razón, es inútil. Mis papás me mataran si no la encuentro...soy una hermana horrible...- Dijo Luna muy triste.

Esmeralda miró hacia la ventana de la entrada, en la cual logró ver a una adolescente y una niña saliendo de otro establecimiento.

-Y ni siquiera sé sí...-.

-¡Luna! ¡Mira! ¿No son ellas?- Dijo Esmeralda con emoción.

-Creo que sí...¡vamos!- Dijo, para que ambas salieran disparadas hacia afuera.

-Fue un gusto conocerte- Sonrío Luan amablemente.

-Igualmente Luan; muchas gracias por todo ¡enserio muchisimas gracias!- Dijo Perla abrazando a Luan de sus piernas con fuerza- Gracias a ti, mi única mejor amiga está bien-.

-No, ahora yo soy tu amiga-.

-¡LUAN/PERLA!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Pum.


	7. Capítulo 7: Nuevas amigas

**_Hola amigos. Soy Ferny, aquí de regreso con ésta historia que me entretiene escribirla, no me cansaré de admitirlo. Antes de empezar, me gustaría contarles algo._**

 ** _Antes de que abandonase mi cuenta por un tiempo, tenía una historia llamada "La fantasma de las cartas" teniendo como personaje más importante a Luna, y después Lincoln y Luan._**

 ** _Ésta historia la borré debido a estas razones:_** ** _·Quería trabajar en ella como un pequeño "libro" que gente de mi "vida real" pudiese leer y disfrutar._** ** _·Porque cuando termine de escribir ése libro, pasaré cada capítulo a Fanfiction. Net, haciendo lo contrario a lo que hice de pasar los capítulos a Fanfiction desde TLH Amino._**

 ** _Y como curiosidad, todo comenzó como un cómic._** ** _Así que, si les llama la_** **_atención, sean pacientes, ya que en un futuro (no muy lejano) tendrán la historia lista y corregida al 100% para su entretenimiento._** ** _Sin más interrupciones, los dejo con el capítulo._**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Nuevas amigas**

-Haber...déjame ver si me quedó claro. Naimeria se escapó mientras jugaban, le pediste ayuda a ésta desconocida; luego la encontraron herida por culpa de un perro, la llevaron a la veterinaria, ¿y ahora están aquí?-.

-Sí-.

Esmeralda soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno...creo que no hay razón para que mamá sepa de esto ¿oh sí?-.

-De hecho...si tenemos una- Comentó Luan.

-¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó Luna.

-¿¿¡¡PODEMOS HACER UNA PIJAMADA LAS 4 EN CASA Y VISITARLAS!!?? ¡¡POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOOOR!!-.

-¡¡OK OK CALLENSE!!-.

Ambas chicas de 15 años retomaron el control de su ira.

-Luan, ¿qué rayos?-.

-Perla, ¿qué rayos?-.

-Sabes que no podemos meter a cualquiera a la casa-.

-Sabes que mamá no nos dejaría meternos a casa de cualquiera-.

-¡Ay vamos Luna!-.

-¡Ay vamos Esme!-.

-Nadie debe saberlo-.

-Nadie debe saberlo-.

-Perla; mamá se preocupara si no llegamos a casa: ya son las 3:50-.

-Pero, ¿qué no lo recuerdas? Ella no está en casa-.

Hubo un completo silencio.

-Entonces...- Habló Esmeralda- Admito que...Luna me cayó bastante bien. Creo que...si mamá no llega de su viaje durante al menos lo que quedan de las vacaciones, podemos visitarlas los fines de semana; Perla asiste a un campamento de verano de Martes a Viernes-.

-Si, ¡es increíble! ¡Puedo enviarles fotos!- Dijo Perla con alegría.

-Ok. Si no tienen problema, nosotras tampoco- Dijo Luna.

-¡Entonces vamos!- Dijo Luan emocionada.

-¡Sii!- Gritó Perla mientras caminaba junto a Luan.

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos.

-Hermanas- Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras veían a sus hermanas menores alejarse.

 ** _En la casa Loud..._**

Luna tomó la llave y abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Su casa es bastante bonita- Declaró Esmeralda con sorpresa.

-¡Wow! ¡Es enorme! ¡Yo no tengo tanto espacio en casa para jugar!- Dijo Perla corriendo de aquí para haya.

-¡Perla ten cuidado! ¡Vas a romper algo!- Gritó Esmeralda, para luego dirigirse a Luna, la cual se encontraba a su lado mirando a Luan y Perla jugando juntas en la sala.

-Me sorprende que tus padres sean capaces de cuidarlos a todos ustedes- Declaró Esmeralda, para luego voltear hacia la chimenea.

Luna notó esto de inmediato.

-A sí, ésos somos todos nosotros; mira te muestro- Dijo Luna acercándose y tomando la foto que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea, conocida como: "La foto perfecta".

Ambas se sentaron en el sillón.

 ** _Después de presentaciones..._**

-Y por último Lily- Dijo Luna para después escuchar un ruido extraño.

Volteó a ver a Esmeralda, la cual sostenía su estómago mientras se sonrojaba.

-Jeje...tengo hambre, al parecer ésos tacos dejaron mi estómago vacío- Rió avergonzada, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Si quieres pido una pi...-.

-¡No te preocupes!- Detuvo Esmeralda a Luna- Yo haré comida; con nuestra madre ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, debo hacer comida- Comentó.

Luna quedó perpleja.

-Y éste es mi cuarto- Dijo Luan extendiendo sus brazos- Lo comparto con Luna-.

-¡Wow! Es muy lindo- Dijo Perla.

-Sabes, me encantan los chistes, ¿Quieres que te cuente uno?- Dijo Luan cargando a la inquieta Perla y sentándola sobre sus piernas en su cama.

-¡Si si si!- Pidió Perla.

-¿Sabes porqué el atún se llama atún?-.

-Noooo- Dijo Perla alargando la O.

-Porque a los gatos les gusta el ATÚN, y los gatos son gATUNos-.

-¡Jeje!- Rió Perla tiernamente- Éso me recuerda a Naimeria; que mal que la tuvimos que dejar en mi casa, le hubiera encantado "jugar" con tu gatito-.

Cliff rasguñaba la cobija de Luan.

-¡No Cliff! ¡Gato malo!- Dijo Luan regañando al gato, el cual salió asustado del cuarto.

-Tu gato es muy lindo- Dijo Perla.

Luan se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Luan?- Preguntó Perla inocentemente.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea divertida...pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda-.

-El es Mick Swagger, ¡mi cantante favorito!- Decía Luna sosteniendo un disco en sus manos; Esmeralda, la cual se encontraba picando tomate en una tabla, miró a Luna con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! No soy muy fan de la música, pero la escucho cuando estoy estresada- Declaró mientras colocaba los tomates picados en un sartén.

-Mmhhh...- Gimió Luna- Tu comida huele genial- Dijo.

-Gracias, leer libros de cocina, y...nunca olvidar el aceite en los desayunos con huevo- Dijo Esmeralda alzando sus dedos índice y pulgar, señalando a Luna, la cual recordó algo.

-Espera, acabo de recordar algo que sé te encantara- Mencionó Luna yendo escaleras arriba.

Mientras subía, vio como varios globos de agua caían desde arriba y la tiraban hasta abajo.

-¿Qué ca...?-.

-Oh dios, ¡qué húmeda situación!- Rió Luan desde arriba, para luego desaparecer.

-¿Luan?-.

-¡Luna! ¿Estás bien?- Llegó Esmeralda al escuchar el grito de Luna al caer.

-Estoy mojada- Dijo con seriedad.

Esmeralda subió las escaleras para ver qué sucedía, pero al momento de querer adentrarse al pasillo, una descarga eléctrica la electrocutó, al haber pisado un botón rojo bien ocultado que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Que chocante! ¿No?- Dijo Perla saliendo de la nada.

-¿¡Perla!?-.

Ambas hermanas menores aparecieron, riendo frente a Esmeralda, la cual se mostró enojada.

-¡Oh vaya! Para ser tu primera vez, sí que lo haces bien, pequeña- Dijo Luan chocando los puños con la pequeña Perla.

-¡Luan!- Gritó Luna subiendo las escaleras, aún mojada- ¿¡Qué rayos!?.

-No sé...estábamos aburridas, y se me ocurrió que las trollearamos nivel dios infierno- Dijo Luan colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Tu hermana está demente-.

-¡Chicas! ¡Bajen a comer!- Decía Esmeralda sirviendo la comida.

Luan bajó las escaleras cargando a Perla sobre sus hombros.

Luna se encontraba acomodando los vasos, los tenedores y las servilletas en la mesa.

-¿¡Machaca con frijoles y arroz!?- Exclamó Perla observando la comida.

-No sabía que hacias comida mexicana- Dijo Luna.

-Es mi única especialidad en la comida, realmente- Declaró Esmeralda, para luego notar que algo le faltaba.

-¡Oh! Se me olvidó tu plato, Luan-.

-¡Oh no! Está...-.

Luan sintió la penetrante mirada de Luna clavarse sobre ella.

-Estoy a...dieta- Sonrío nerviosamente.

-Está bien-.

-Vaya, igual de inocente que su hermanita...-.

-¡Wow! Deberías abrir un restaurante mexicano en el futuro- Dijo Luna hablando con la boca llena, para después tragar su bocado.

-¡¡Mi hermana hace la mejor comida del mundo!!- Gritó Perla con los ojos cristalizados- Su comida es increíble...

Luan se mantenía callada en su silla, sintiendo cómo su estómago amenzaba con rugir y retorcerse de hambre.

Todas miraron a Luan, la cual no se esperó que lo que menos quería que sucediera, sucedió.

Su estómago rugió fuerte, de manera que todas escucharon.

-Luan, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Esmeralda confundida- ¿Segura que no quieres comer?-.

-¡Enserio! ¡Segura!- Exclamó Luan con nerviosismo.

-Amm...- Soltó Luna- ¿Me permiten un momento con Luan?...- Dijo parándose- ¡Vamos Luan! ¡Hablemos en la cocina como buenas hermanas que somos!- Dijo Luna fingiendo alegría, mientras jalaba a Luan de la muñeca y la arrastraba a la cocina.

 ** _Una vez ahí..._**

-¡Luan! ¿¡Qué carajos!?-.

-¡Debo cumplir mi reto!-.

-¡¡Ya me tienes harta con tu estúpido reto!!- Gritó Luna tocando el pecho de Luan con su dedo índice, logrando incomodidad en ésta- Será mejor que te vayas-.

-P-Pero...y-yo...-.

-¡¡VETE!!-.

Luan no pudo más. Salió llorando de la cocina, logrando captar la atención de ambas chicas con nombres de gemas.

Luna regresó al comedor y se sentó con normalidad, ignorando las miradas de ambas hermanas fijarse en ella.

-¿Qué le pasó a Luan?- Preguntó Esmeralda confundida.

-N-Nada. Sólo...está un poquito...estresada, hablaré con ella después-.

Ambas hermanas se miraron extrañadas: algo andaba mal, pero no se molestarían en descubrirlo.

-Bueno, debemos ir por nuestras pijamas si es que tendremos una pijamada- Dijo Esmeralda de espaldas a la puerta- Vamos Perla-.

-¡Espera! ¡Primero iré a ver a Luan!-.

Luna iba a detenerla, pero fue muy tarde.

Perla llegó a la habitación de Luan, y al abrir la puerta, encontró a Luan, llorando en su cama.

Su expresión de sorpresa, y sus ganas de ver qué tenía Luan, fueron interrumpidas por su hermana, la cual le gritaba desde abajo.

-¡Perla! ¡Ya nos vamos!-.

Perla se vio forzada a abandonar la habitación.

-¡Esme! Creo que vi a Luan llorar-.

-¿Qué?-.

Luna reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡No se preocupen chicas! ¡Iré a ver qué tiene!-.

Las empujó hacia afuera, y tras cerrar la puerta con su espalda, se agachó y ocultó su rostro entre sus extremidades.

 ** _Vaya, me encantó éste capítulo, de hecho, todos me gustan, es sólo que saco uno nuevo y me gusta más que el anterior :v_**


	8. Capítulo 8: Pijamada y lágrimas

**Capítulo 8**

 **Lágrimas y pijamada**

Una vez que Luna se levantó del suelo, comenzó a sentir un terrible miedo en su interior. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y sus ojos amenazaban con hacer lo mismo. Temblando, subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Lu-Luan?...S-Soy yo...Luna...-.

-Vete de aquí...-.

-Pero...-.

-¡No quiero verte!-.

-¡¡Lo siento tanto Luan!!-.

La puerta se abrió, y una Luan sorprendida se paró frente a una triste Luna agachada en el suelo.

-¿Deberas?- Preguntó sorprendida. Luna se levantó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Deberas!...Es sólo que...no quiero que te dañes a ti misma con ése reto...no quise gritarte así...no pensé que te ofenderias tanto...-.

Luan tomó a Luna de los hombros.

-¡Ayy Luna! ¡Ya no llores! ¡Claro que te perdono! Gracias por preocuparte por mí- Dijo Luan con una sonrisa, para después abrazar a Luna contra ella, quedando ésta encorvada, y cerca de su "pecho".

Luna sumió su nariz.

-¿Enserio? ¿Me perdonas?...- Dijo Luna derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo debería disculparme; esto que estoy haciendo es peligroso- Dijo Luan rodando los ojos con duda.

-No...- Pronunció Luna para después pararse bien- Ya no hay problema con éso; puedes seguir haciéndolo-.

-¿Hablas enserio?-.

-Si-.

-Bueno...ahora supongo que prepararemos todo para la pijamada- Dijo Luan.

-Sip, comenzemos-.

Más tarde...

Acababan de dar las 6:50 de la tarde; Luan y Luna ya habían preparado toda la pijamada, sólo debían esperar a Esmeralda y Perla, por lo que estuvieron "jugando" un rato.

 **TOC TOC**

-¡Yo voy!- Decía Luan levantándose del sillón, en donde estaba jugando con Luna momentos atrás. Con su pijama a cuadros amarillos y pantuflas de conejo, recibió a ambas hermanas en la puerta.

-¡Hola Luan!- Dijo Perla abrazando las piernas de Luan.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó Esmeralda, la cual llevaba una mochila amarilla en su espalda.

-Bien, gracias- Respondió Luan cargando a Perla y poniéndola sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno, veo que ambas llevan sus pijamas ¿cierto Luna?- Preguntó Esmeralda, a lo cual Luna, quien estaba en el sillón con su pijama normal, alzó su mano haciendo una seña rockera.

-Vamos Perla; hay que ponernos la pijama- Dijo Esmeralda- ¿Puedo usar su baño?- Preguntó.

-Claro- Respondió Luan bajando a Perla, la cual se fue arriba con Esmeralda.

Minutos después...

-¡Ya llegamos!- Dijo Perla alegremente bajando de las escaleras, llevando su cabello suelto, con una pequeña coletilla colgando de un lado, un moño azul, y un largo vestido azul para dormir que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y pantuflas azules.

-Listas y preparadas- Dijo Esmeralda vistiendo una pijama de 2 piezas color naranja oscuro igual a la de Luan pero sin cuadros.

-¿Qué haremos primero?- Preguntó Perla sentándose sobre Luan, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Luna, mientras Esmeralda se sentaba junto a ellas.

-Bueno...¿qué tal si hacemos una...¡¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!!- Dijo Luan parándose en el sillón y agarrando una almohada que estaba junto a muchas otras atrás del sillón, y golpeando a Luna en la cara.

-¡Oye! ¡Éso no estaba en los planes estú...tonta!- Gritó Luna tirada en el suelo.

-¡Sii! ¡Qué divertido!- Dijo Perla agarrando uno y golpeando a Luan, la cual se defendió regresandole el golpe.

Esmeralda vio como su hermanita caía al suelo y reía, pero no logró golpearse con nada pues la mesa estaba movida para poder jugar mejor.

-¡Oigan! ¡No pienso jugar con ustedes!- Dijo quejándose y levantando a Perla del suelo.

-Agh...no seas ALMOHAFIESTAS- Dijo Luan quejándose y riendo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cuenta chistes malos!-.

Todo estaba en silencio. Esmeralda subió escaleras arriba abandonandolas.

Luan miró a Perla, la cual mantenía felicidad en el rostro.

-¡No le hagas caso! Siempre es muy aburrida- Dijo Perla despreocupada- ¡Sigamos jugando! -Dijo agarrando su almohada.

-No...- Pronunció Luan poniendo su mano delante de Perla. Fijó miradas con Luna, viéndose ambas muy preocupadas.

Luan abandonó el lugar, buscando a Esmeralda en todas las habitaciones, encontrándola en el cuarto de ambas hermanas mayores, justo en la cama de Lori, llorando.

-¿Esme?...Estás...-.

-¿Porqué se tuvo que ir?...- Se preguntó llorando- Yo...me enojé porque tengo miedo...tengo miedo de que Perla sufra el mismo accidente que mi hermano...el murió hace meses...pero todavía me duele...por éso soy tan sobreprotectora con Perla...¡PORQUE EXTRAÑO MUCHO A MI HERMANO!...Lo siento tanto, Luan...-.

La comediante estaba perpleja. Apretó sus puños, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ésa situación tan triste. Se acercó a Esmeralda, sentándose en la cama, y abrazandola, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Está bien, Esme. Lamento tanto que te haya pasado éso. Discúlpame por pegarle a Perla; no tenía idea de que éso...te había afectado tanto. Pero es claro...todos...todos tenemos miedo de éso, nos haya pasado o no- Dijo Luan con tristeza.

Esmeralda se precipitó al sentir como Luan comenzaba a temblar. La soltó con cuidado y vio cómo lloraba.

-Awww...no llores Luan; todo está bien, te perdono- Dijo Esmeralda limpiando algunas lágrimas del rostro de Luan- Ya vámonos de aquí.

-Gracias- Dijo Luan más tranquila- ¿Porqué viniste a éste cuarto?- Preguntó para cambiar el tema y relajar el ambiente.

-Lo vi y me pareció bonito- Declaró.

 **Mientras tanto...**

-¿A dónde fue Luan?- Se preguntaba Perla mirando a Luna.

-Éso no es importante- Dijo Luna bajando del sillón habiendo estado parada en éste. Tomó a Perla entre sus brazos y la sentó junto a ella en el sillón.

-Agh...¡Esme es muy aburrida!- Se quejó Perla- Siempre que quiero jugar, ella me está diciendo que no haga esto y que no haga lo otro, es como...¡Si se entrometiera en mi vida! Ella no es mi mamá-.

Luna soltó un suspiro, incapaz de decir algo.

-Ojalá y mi hermano siguiese vivo-.

El comentario le puso la piel de gallina a Luna, pero siguió callada, para escuchar con atención las cosas que Perla tuviese que decir.

-Antes de que muriera; ella siempre jugaba conmigo, eramos las mejores amigas. Pero cuando mi hermano Benjamin murió, dejo de hacerlo; lo único que hacia era regañarme por todo. Me gustaría que fuese como antes- Dijo Perla con tristeza; Luna de inmediato la pegó a su pecho, y la pequeña no lo soportó más, y comenzó a llorar.

-Volvimos- Dijo Luan bajando las escaleras junto a Esmeralda. Perla de inmediato soltó a Luna y corrió para abrazar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas y llorar sobre ella, para quedar en el aire, a lo que Esmeralda la sostuvo de inmediato.

-¿Perlita?-.

Tanto tiempo sin llamarla así.

-¿Pu-Puedes ju-jugar conmigo o-otra vez? Por favor...- Dijo Perla con la voz quebrada y lágrimas grandes y redondas mojando su rostro.

Esmeralda le devolvió el abrazo al instante, quedando ambas en un abrazo fraternal que conmovió de cierta manera a nuestras protagonistas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la pijamada pudo continuar.

-Bueno, ahora nos gustaría contar historias- Dijo Luan sentándose en un circulo junto a las demás- ¿Quién comienza?-.

-¡Oh yo quiero empezar!- Dijo Perla parándose y alzando su brazo.

-Adelante pequeña- Dijo Luna.

-Ok...- Aclaró su garganta-.

-Había una vez, una hermosa princesa, que vivía en su castillo; a ella le encantaba la música y el color morado; un día, conoce a una hermosa chica, ella era alegre y amaba hacer reír, siempre la veía rejuntar flores todos los días; le parecía realmente hermosa. Un día, le pide que tengan una cita, y en ésa cita conocen a 2 hermanas, una siempre se preocupaba por su hermanita menor porque habían perdido a su hermano, luego, las 4 tuvieron una pijamada en el enorme castillo de la rockera. La pequeña niña iba a un hermoso campamento, y junto a su hermana, las visitaban todoooos los fines de semana. Y todas, vivieron felices por siempre-.

Las 3 adolescentes estaban sorprendidas, al instante comenzaron a aplaudir, con ojos realmente cristalizados, pero de alegría al escuchar la historia tan inocentemente realista de la pequeña Perla.

-Gracias- Dijo Perla haciendo una reverencia.

Un buen rato después...

-Y al final, los payasos se despidieron de todo el público con una sonrisa. ¡Y ésa fue la historia de los payasos y la caja! ¿Les gustó? Yo fui la payasa-.

Las dos adolescentes rieron nerviosamente, mientras Perla aplaudía ante la historia.

-¡Fui divertido!- Dijo para después sentarse- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó.

Luna mira hacia el reloj: 8:30pm.

-¡Veremos una película!- Dijo alegre.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Perla saltando de alegría- ¿Cuál veremos?-.

 _Recuérdame_

 _Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Ya no llores por favor..._

-Luan, te dije que no pusieras una película tan triste, me emocionaste a las chicas...¿Luan?-.

Luan lloraba de emoción.

-Ay-.

 _Te llevo en mi corazón_

 _Y cerca me tendrás_

 _A solas yo te cantare_

 _Soñando en regresar..._

Luna observó con profundidad la escena, y un recuerdo llegó a su memoria.

Estaba enferma. Aquella gripa no había podido ser tratada a tiempo, por lo que acabó en el hospital. La pequeña Luna la extrañaba mucho. Cada vez que la visitaba, Luan no actuaba como solía hacerlo; no le dirigía la palabra; como si no la conociese.

Harta de ser mandada a Narnia, fue a su cuarto, tomó su guitarra acústica, la cual apenas estaba aprendiendo a tocar, y llegó al hospital sin el consentimiento de nadie.

-Luan...soy yo...Luna-.

La joven de 12 años miró a su hermana con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Hola- Dijo con la voz completamente ronca, para después toser.

-T-Te traje algo...una canción...para que te cures...- Dijo Luna a punto de llorar. Se arrodilló frente a Luan y comenzó a tocar una canción similar a aquella, pero con el mismo mensaje.

Y ambas cantaron juntas.

Soltó una lágrima. De inmediato abrazó a Luan con todas sus fuerzas y lloró sobre ella.

 _Hasta que en mis brazos tú estés..._

 ** _Recuérdame..._**

Las 4 chicas se quedaron dormidas en el sillón, abrazadas unas de otras.

 ** _Un capítulo largo y lleno de lágrimas; los próximos capítulos ya se centrarán nuevamente en sólo Luan y Luna, debido al ya mencionado campamento de verano._** **_Después de 8 capítulos, por fin terminamos con apenas su primer día solas en casa, les dije que sería largo, veamos qué sucede después, ¡¡nos vemos!!_**


	9. Capítulo 9: Panqueques negros

**_Khe onda shavos :v Aquí estamos de vuelta con ésta historia, ésta vez, el último capítulo con OC, los cuales son Esmeralda y Perla, que, realmente no estaban planeados al igual que toda la trama, así como otros que estoy agregando a la historia, teniendo sólo el punto principal, éso quiere decir que yo voy escribiendo los capítulos según lo que mi mente va proyectando._** ** _Y además, apenas pasó el primer día de Luan y Luna solas, so aquí vamos con otro._**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Panqueques negros**

Luan abrió los ojos. Estaba dormida a un lado de Luna, la cual estaba casi cayéndose del sillón, mientras Esmeralda dormía sentada con Perla durmiendo en sus piernas.

Quería levantarse sin hacer ruido, pero al momento de poner un pie en el suelo su estómago rugió como un león, pues ya llevaba 1 día entero sin comer ni una pizca de comida. Asustada, observó a las demás, que seguían dormidas como bebés. Soltó un "Fiu" en voz baja, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar en un volumen altísimo.

Alarmada, vio como Perla se acomodaba nuevamente sobre su hermana, amenazando con despertar. Logró encontrar su teléfono entre las sábanas que habían traido la noche anterior, e irse a su habitación a contestar la conversación.

Se sentó junto a su cama y una vez que revisó quién le estaba mandando mensaje contestó.

 **Luan (La loquilla)** :

Hola Duncan.

 **Duncan (El manzana)** :

Hola que hace o con el perro que hace

 **Luan (La loquilla)** :

¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme a ésta hora? :v

 **Duncan (El manzana)** :

Luan, son las 9 de la mañana :v

 **Luan (La loquilla)** :

Oh, claro, acabo de despertar :v

 **Luan (La loquilla)** :

Bueno y qué quieres?

 **Duncan (El manzana)** :

Recuerdas que dijiste que nosotros te íbamos a visitar a tu casa algún día?

 **Luan (La loquilla)** :

Claro.

 **Duncan (El manzana)** :

Vamos a ir ahora a las 11.

 **Luan (La loquilla)** :

Espera, khe berga

 **Duncan (El manzana)** :

Tú misma lo dijiste men.

 _Flashback..._

-Entonces será el próximo Martes a las 11 ¿De acuerdo?.

 _Fin del flashback..._

 **Luan (La loquilla):**

Puta madre. Bueno, los estaré esperando.

 **Duncan (El manzana):**

Bye, te veo al rato.

 **Visto 9:08 am**

Luan bajó rápido de su habitación y sin pensarlo 2 veces alzó una bocina y despertó a todas, las cuales de inmediato saltaron del susto.

-¡Luan! ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Luna molesta mientras sobaba su cabeza.

Perla miró a Luan confundida, levantándose del suelo al haber caído a lo que Luna también lo hizo.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Esmeralda con duda.

-Si, no pasa nada, sólo que tendremos visitas y necesitamos limpiar la casa, pero ustedes pueden irse si quieren- Dijo Luan dirgiendose a las chicas de piedra preciosa.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Luna- ¿Porqué no desayunan aquí?-.

-¡Luna!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Luan tomó a Luna del brazo.

-Disculpen...jeje...necesito hablar con Luna...en privado- Dijo nerviosa- Pueden recoger las almohadas y cobijas y acomodarlas si gustan- Propuso para después arrastrar a Luna hasta el comedor.

-¿Qué te pasa Luan? Estás muy extraña- Confesó Luna con duda.

-Mira: le prometí a mis amigos que me visitarían un día y se me olvidó que era hoy- Dijo para después hacer un facepalm- No hay tiempo para limpiar y desayunar con las chicas, van a venir a las 11- Explicó.

-¡Pero claro que hay tiempo! Sólo dejamelo a mí- Dijo- Tú encargate de limpiar la casa mientras nosotras 3 hacemos el desayuno, además tú no desayunarás, ¿qué te parece?- Dijo Luna con seguridad.

Luan lo pensó unos segundos y después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Está bien! Ve con las chicas y comiencen a hacer el desayuno, yo iré a limpiar nuestro cuarto- Dijo Luan para salir del comedor, y ambas hermanas la notaron subir las escaleras.

-¡Luan! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Perla.

-¡No puedo hablar ahora bye!- Exclamó Luan para que después se escuchara la puerta cerrarse.

 ** _Un rato después..._**

Luan salía de su habitación con una gran bolsa de basura negra, pero mientras seguía caminando empezó a olfatear un olor a quemado que no le agradaba para nada. Bajó las escaleras y vio como salía humo desde el comedor.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó soltando la bolsa- ¡FUEGO! ¡HAY FUEGO!- Gritó y rápidamente regresó arriba, y con una cubeta de agua en sus manos corrió a la cocina y la echó a...bueno, ni ella misma supo.

Las 2 adolescentes estaban empapadas, con platos con panqueques en sus manos.

-¿Ésos son...panqueques?- Preguntó Luan comenzando a babear.

-Noooo- Exclamó Esmeralda con sarcasmo- Son tacos-.

-Perdón, es que vi humo desde...-.

-¡Luan! ¡Luan!-.

Una alegre Perla salió de la cocina con panqueques también, pero éstos eran completamente negros.

-¡Mira! Te hice unos panqueques ¡yo solita! Sé que estás a dieta, pero aún así te los quiero dar- Dijo acercandoselos. Luan los miró con algo de miedo y asco, para después mirar a Esmeralda, quien tenía una cara seria.

-No es muy buena cocinando- Declaró.

-Mejor desayunemos ya- Dijo Luna con una gota de sudor.

Luan siguió limpiando la casa, mientras su estómago se volvía loco oliendo el rico aroma de los panqueques.

 ** _Un rato después..._**

-Fue un gusto conocerlas y quedarnos aquí, pero ya son las 10 y no quiero que Perla llegue tarde a su campamento- Dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa.

-¡Esmeralda les mandará fotos!- Dijo Perla alegre.

-Igualmente, fue un gusto- Dijo Luna.

-Bueno, ¡adiós!- Dijo Esmeralda saliendo de la casa, mientras Perla abrazaba a ambas Louds y se iba.

-¡Bye! ¡Gracias por todo!- Dijo y cerró la puerta.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGR...

-Oh dios Luan, no puedo creer que ya lleves un día sin comer nada, ¿qué acaso no sientes hambre?- Dijo Luna sorprendida mientras tocaba el estómago delgado de su hermana.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Simplemente no soy capaz de sentirlo, no sé porqué, pero en algún momento tendré que sentirlo, así funciona el reto- Explicó Luan feliz.

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy a bañar; me llené de mezcla de panqueques mientras cocinabamos- Dijo Luna señalando la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Luego voy yo!- Gritó Luan para después también subir arriba.

 ** _¿Les_** ** _pareció interesante el nuevo personaje? ¿Ya quieren conocer su diseño? ¿Se lo imaginaron? Dejenmelo saber XD_**


	10. Capítulo 10: Tus amigos no son de fiar

**_Holiwis! Soy Ferny con un nuevo capítulo. Me gustaría decirles que los amigos de Luan están basados en mis amigos verdaderos, so pos...vamos a verlos!! :D_**

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Capítulo lleno de chistes sexuales y mala ortografía.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Tus** **amigos**

 **no son de fiar**

El resto de la hora ambas hermanas se concentraron en sus propias actividades; Luan conversaba con el Señor Cocos en su cama, mientras Luna tocaba su música en la cochera.

Dejó de tocar música para tomar un poco de agua. Mientras tomaba un largo trago, logró escuchar varios voces masculinas cerca. Al abrir los ojos, presenció a aproximadamente 6 chicos, todos con características resaltantes:

·Usaban sueteres rojos o negros.

·Algunos eran mucho más altos que ella misma.

·Tenían cara de chicos poco populares.

Luna escupió el agua de inmediato, y notó cómo mojaba su equipo de música.

-Mierda-.

Corrió hacia los 6 chicos, los cuales platicaban animadamente.

-Entonces...el Dave y yo lushamos...y fue...como de...¡Ah! ¡Daaave! ¡No me toques!-.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Dave con cara de WTF?.

-Y luego con el Dun...¡Ay! ¡Dun!-.

-¿Qué rayos? Anuma- Dijo Duncan.

Todos miraban raro a Dan, el cual hablaba de lushar bastante, y si alguien más lo hacía a parte de él, era Dave, que tenía una inocencia enorme nivel dios.

-¡Disculpen!- Jadeó Luna llegando con los chicos, quienes la miraron extrañados- Soy Luna, hermana de Luan, me dijo que estarían aquí- Dijo extendiendo su mano queriendo presentarse normalmente, pero su apariencia sólo demostraba como si hubiese corrido una maratón con el propósito de ver quién sudaba más como puerco.

Los 6 chicos se miraron entre ellos, a lo que Dan mostró compostura y saludó.

-Un gusto conocerte- Dijo con seriedad, apretando la mano de Luna.

Él y los demás miraron con detenimiento su alrededor. Callado, sin escándalo o desastre, cono Luan les ha contado que vive.

-Siganme, Luan está adentro-.

Sinceramente, a Luna le dieron una buena impresión aquellos chicos al hablar con ellos, a pesar de que al principio no les dio mucha confianza. Aunque al final, el problema terminaría por NO ser ellos.

-¡Luan! ¡Llegaron tus amigos!- Gritó Luna.

Luan bajó las escaleras con mucha emoción, y las palabras que estaba por pronunciar le pondrían a Luna los pelos de punta.

-¡Khe onda prros!- Dijo Luan cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz, parándose frente a todos ellos, los cuales igualmente la saludaron.

Dan era un chico bastante cordial e inteligente, pero algo pervertido, y bueno entablando amistades simples y llenas de momentos divertidos. Cabello largo oscuro, tono de piel moreno caramelo, grandes ojos, grande y robusto, pantalón azul y una gran chamarra negra.

Después iba Dave, alto, ingenuo, inocente, creativo y muy amable. Cabello oscuro corto, piel algo más clara que la de Dan, un suéter gris con detalles rojos, pantalón y zapatos de manera formal.

Duncan; callado y algo serio ante el público, pero muy amigable y pervertido. Pelirrojo, piel caramelo, un suéter negro con detalles rojos y pantalón y zapatos formales.

Elliot, tímido, amable, y"buena onda". Cabello bastante largo y lacio como para hacerle una mini coletilla en la cabeza; moreno, de lentes plateados, camisa negra, pantalón azul y tenis, y complexión delgada.

Henry, bajito, de piel clara y cabello claro corto, lentes rojos, camisa roja, y pantalón negro y zapatos negros, de personalidad conversadora y un poco extraña.

Geoff, un poco más alto que Henry, suéter rojo, pantalón azul, tennis, cabello rizado café, piel morena caramelo, y de personalidad relajada y amable.

Luna abrió la boca del asombro.

-Hey Luan, mira- Susurró Dan mientras tomaba la mano de Dave y comenzaba a tocar su pecho- ¡Ay Dave!...¡No me toques Dave!...- Fingió gemir de excitación mientras Luan y los demás comenzaban a reír.

Luan se distrajo y miró a Luna con toda la boca abierta por lo que presenciaba.

Agitó su mano frente su rostro al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¿Luna? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Luan algo preocupada.

Luna cerró la boca y miró a su hermana.

-Tú, tú...¿¡Éstos son tus amigos!?-.

Todas las risas de fondo se callaron. Luan miró a Luna confundida entre ése extraño ambiente de incomodidad.

-¡Claro que lo son! ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó Luan aún más confundida, abriendo un poco su boca.

Luna se quedó callada, y con la cara de tomate agachó la cabeza.

-Oye oye, sé que son algo pervertidos...¡Pero éso no significa nada! Aún son mis amigos-.

Luna no tenía éso de problema. Le caían bien. Pero sentía algo en su interior que no lograba comprender cómo su hermana bromeaba con ésas cosas.

-S-Si- Tartamudeo- Lo siento...-.

 **Después...**

-Y ahora estamos castigadas- Decía lanzando una pelota contra la pared.

-Afortunada; a mí me castigaron el celular 2 meses enteros- Dijo Geoff riendo.

-Qué triste- Dijo Elliot.

-Por lo menos no tendremos problema con tú familia- Dijo Dave.

Luan chasqueó la lengua.

-Ni que lo menciones; Luna está rara ahora; no quiso venir a conversar con nosotros- Dijo Luan con molestia.

-Bueno...de seguro a ella le molesta que vengamos- Dijo Dave.

-De seguro por los chistes- Dijo Henry.

Luan se quedó pensativa un momento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Un rugido estruendoso asustó a todos.

-¡¡HAY UN LEÓN EN LA CASA!!- Gritó Henry a los 4 vientos- ¡¡TOMEN SUS ARMAS!! ¡¡TOMEN SUS ARMAS!!-.

De inmediato, todos los demás menos Luan comenzaron a actuar como locos, a lo que Luan intentó no reír y mantenerse seria.

-Oigan, éso no fue un...-.

De repente comenzaron a reír.

-Luan; claro que sabíamos que era- Dijo Henry.

-Sólo bromeabamos contigo- Dijo Geoff.

-Sabíamos que te daría vergüenza.

Luan se puso súper roja de la vergüenza, ocultandose entre sus extremidades y soltando llantos.

-Hey, tranquila- Pronunció Dan.

Luan los miró a todos de nuevo.

-Si quieres vamos a comer algo- Dijo Dave.

-¡No no gracias!- Dijo Luan casi de inmediato- Estoy bien, deberás- Dijo nerviosamente.

 _*Verga, esto del reto es difícil de ocultar*_ Pensó.

Otro rugido resonó.

Luan volvió a ocultarse.

-¿Está todo bien Luan?- Preguntó Dan preocupado.

-Pues...-Volvió a dirigirse hacia ellos- Dan, Dave, ¿pueden acompañarme? Debo confesarles algo-.

 **Después...**

Luna se encontraba intentando tocar la canción en la que había estado trabajando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana.

Por un lado, los amigos de Luan, lejos de ser pervertidos, eran agradables y amables a su punto de vista, pero no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana fuese así, y que, de alguna manera, le hicieran daño, pero éso era algo estúpido, considerando lo bien que le cayeron, no tiene razón para pensar en que le hiciesen daño a su hermana.

Ella quería a su hermana sana.

De pronto, escuchó una conversación entre su hermana y dos de sus amigos, a quienes logró reconocer sólo a uno, Dan, el único que le dirigió palabra alguna.

-¿¡Qué tú estás haciendo qué!?-.

-Sé que es raro, pe-pero...y-yo...- Luan de inmediato se puso nerviosa, su rostro se puso súper rojo, y de repente empezó a jadear.

Se estaba hiperventilando.

Agachandose de rodillas, ambos chicos se asustaron demasiado.

-¡¡Luan!!-.

Cuando la levantaron, ésta los miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Lo siento...- Alcanzó a decir- Sólo una loca hace éso...- Se detuvo por falta de aire- Y ésa soy yo...-.

Luna no podía creer que Luan dijo éso de ella misma.

-Soy rara-.

Y sí que tenía razón para no creérselo.

-Tú no eres rara Luan...-Dijo Dave comprensivo.

-Si lo soy...¿¡Qué clase se persona se mata de hambre!?...Yo sólo quiero divertirme...- Gritó Luan con sus pocas fuerzas. Con sus piernas temblando, cayó al suelo y terminó recostandose en el suelo.

-Al menos...- Dijo casi en susurros- Los tengo a ustedes, siempre apoyandome, aún cuando me porto mal...- Una pequeña pero linda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y una brillante lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Ambos chicos se sentaron cerca de ella, siendo capaces de hacer que los viera.

La tocaron para que se volteara a verlos. Ambos tenían una hermosa sonrisa, y se sonrojó, en especial por tener a alguien como Dan sonriendole, ya que, aunque no le gustaba, le parecía súper lindo.

-Gracias chicos-.

Y de inmediato fue a abrazarlos.

La culpa. La culpa que sintió al darse cuenta que fue una ESTÚPIDA, aún estando preocupada por su hermana.

 **Mientras tanto...**

-Mira mira, ésta es la mejor parte...-.

Niño x: Ay! Ay! Dame tu cosita! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

Todos rieron.

-Pinche niño, baila mejor que yo- Dijo Duncan.

Luan revisó la hora en su teléfono.

-No debe de tardar la pizza- Dijo para después ver a Duncan- Tú si bailas shido Duncan, no como io- Dijo Luan bromista.

Henry, quien estaba en la ventana junto a Elliot y Geoff, miró a los demás con una sonrisa.

-Oigan shavos, ya llegó la pizza- Dijo para que después Luan se parara.

-Yo te acompaño- Dijo Dan parándose.

 **Una vez adentro...**

Los chicos comieron muy Agustín de Iturbide, mientras Luan recordó a Luna.

 _*Debo hablar con ella...*_ pensó Luan subiendo las escaleras.

 **Una vez arriba...**

Entró al cuarto y vio a Luna llorando entre sus extremidades en su cama.

-¿Luna?-.

La joven rockera bajó su cama de un brinco y se abrazó fuertemente a Luan, llorando desconsoladamente sobre el torso de ésta.

-¡Lo siento tanto Luan! ¡Yo no sabía que tu te sentías así! ¡Yo no sabía que tuvieses tan buenos amigos! ¡Pensé que estabas dejando de ser sana! ¡¡Por favor no me odies!!-.

Luan rápidamente apachurró a Luna como a un peluche.

-¡Awwwww Luna! ¡Tranquila! ¿Acaso ya estás en tus días o qué?- Preguntó Luan dándole un besito a Luna en la frente.

-N-No...y-yo no...- Dijo Luna tartamudeando y jadeando por un nudo en su garganta.

-Shh shhh...- Tranquilizó Luan a Luna- Ya todo está bien...-.

-¡Luan! ¡Ya nos vamos!- Gritó Dave desde abajo.

-Debo despedirme de ellos Luna, regresó rápido, espérame aquí-.

Luan se fue sin recibir respuesta.

 **Mientras tanto...**

-¿Hablaste con Luna cierto?- Preguntó Dan con su tono de voz relajado.

-Sí. Al parecer todo está mejor; lástima que no pudieran conocerla mejor, es muy agradable- Admitió Luan sonrojada.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Henry despreocupada.

-¡Bueno adiós!- Se despidió Dave.

-¡Adiós!-.

Pum.

Luan soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno...ahora, a pasar el resto de la tarde con Luna-.

 ** _Oh my god, éste capítulo iba a ser más corto pero cambié de opinión mientras escribía xd_**

 ** _Créanme que me encantó, díganme si ha ustedes también._**


	11. Capítulo 11: Recuerdos nuestros

**_Hi there! (pinche gringa xd) soy Ferny, trayendoles un capítulo nuevamente. A pesar de no tener tantos reviews o seguimientos en ésta historia o algo así, voy a seguir escribiendola, ya que mis próximos proyectos estarán mejor narrados, con una trama mejor desarrollada, para que tengan la reputación que busco. Aún así, me divierte escribir_**. **_Disfruten._**

 **Capítulo 1** 1

 **Recuerdos nuestros**

Los amigos de Luan ya no estaban. Luan se encontraba acostada en el sillón, esperando a que Luna saliera de bañarse.

Comenzaba a recordar varias cosas. Pero no eran realmente malas.

Inconscientemente ya estaba en su cuarto, analizando varias de sus fotografías que tenía pegadas a un pizarrón de madera, con clavos de colores y muchos dibujos.

Recuerda que era Sábado en la casa Loud. Luan acababa de llegar de otra fiesta infantil, con mucho cansancio. Intentando sostener todas sus cosas, comenzó a pedir ayuda.

-Amm...¿Ayuda? ¿Alguien?- Preguntaba alarmada.

Luna, quien se encontraba en el garaje tocando como siempre, se dirigía a la casa Loud, pero al ver a Luan en apuros, decidió ir y ayudarla.

-¡Luan!- Exclamó- Tranquila yo te ayudo-.

Cuando quiso tomar las cosas entre sus brazos, Luan, quien se balanceaba en su monociclo, cometió una torpeza y terminó por caer justo encima de Luna con todas las cosas desparramandose sobre ambas. Quedando en una posición incómoda, ambas se ruborizaron.

Para calmar el ambiente, a Luan se le ocurrió un buen chiste.

-Éso fue muy chocante, ¿no?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Por más malo que hubiese sido el chiste (incluso para mí) a Luna le causó risa la extraña situación en la que ahora se encontraban. Estallando en carcajadas, Luan también lo hizo, pasando ambas un buen rato.

Sentada en su escritorio mientras aún contemplaba sus fotos, no pudo aguantarlo y estalló en risa.

Luna, con su bata de baño, se adentró al cuarto hablando.

-Oye Luan, ya salí de...-.

Se detuvo al ver a su hermana llorando de la risa.

-¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Luna soltando una sonrisa, ya que la risa de su hermana era demasiado pegajosa para ella.

Luan intentó recuperar el aire.

-Lo siento, me acordé de algo; ya me baño- Dijo para pararse y tomar sus cosas.

Luna logró apreciar las fotografías que Luan tenía clavadas. Algunas eran cuando Luan era más pequeña. Pero en particular hubo una que le llamó la atención. Era ella cuando era bebé, con su mechón de cabello café, con mameluco morado lila y una guitarra pequeña en sus manos.

Y a un lado de ella Luan, con su mechón de cabello claro en rizo, mameluco amarillo claro, y un peluche de oso entre sus brazos. Ambas, con un tierno rostro, y teniendo 2 y 1 año, respectivamente.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Siguió viendo fotos, las cuales lograron sacarle varias sonrisas.

Pero hubo una, que no le sacó sonrisa. Más bien, le sacó confusión.

La tomó entre sus manos sin miedo a que Luan la regañe por quitarla. Pero éso no importaba.

Era Luan. Con su casco amarillo, su ropa habitual, y una hermosa sonrisa; parecía estar disfrutando el paseo en bicicleta con el chico de cabello oscuro rizado, camisa abotonada y pantalones cafés. Se veían tan, felices...y Luna no era parte de ésa felicidad.

Reconocía a ése tipo, una corazonada le palpitaba diciéndole que lo conoce. Pero siendo más informales, no tiene jodida idea de quién era.

Todo cambió al voltear la foto.

Aparecía la hermosa firma de Luan, el cual era su nombre en cursiva con un corazón al final, y el del otro chico, firmado como: Benny.

"¡Sí! ¡Y yo le di mi señal a Benny!"

Benny. Claro. El enamorado de Luan. ¿Porqué salían juntos ¿Acaso...?

¿Eran pareja?

Luna sintió un golpe en su pecho y no sabía porqué. Su hermana era feliz; nada más importaba.

Luan se adentró al cuarto. Al ver a Luna tan concentrada en su escritorio, decidió ir a verla.

-¿Luna? Oye, reacciona- Pidió chasqueando sus dedos.

Luan miró la foto, y con una mirada para nada sorprendida, le arrancó la foto a Luna de sus manos y la hizo trizas, para después tirar los trozos a la basura.

-¿Luan? ¿Benny era tu novio?-.

Luan le daba la espalda. Realmente, el tema de Benny no la ponía feliz, pero tampoco triste, y es que, ella tiene 2 lados de su personalidad, y el que estaba demostrando en ése momento lo mostraba más con sus amigos que con cualquiera más, pero ya era hora.

-No supe nada de ése pendejo en meses- Dijo de forma estoica y molesta a la vez. Dirigiéndose a su closet, decidió ponerse una pijamada cómoda.

-Luan, yo...- Pronunció Luna. No podía creer que aquel tipo dejase a Luan sin decir nada. Pero lo más sorprendente para ella, fue que Luan se viese tan estoicamente molesta.

-No digas nada, Luna. Está bien. Ya lo mandé al carajo. Estoy bien- Dijo saliendo del closet ya vestida.

Luan abandonó la habitación, a lo que Luna también se puso su pijama y fue con ella no sin antes aprovechar el bug y hacer algunas cosas en la habitación, para luego ir y verla, la cual estaba en el sillón relajandose.

Luna recordó que no había comido el almuerzo aún.

-Oye- Pronunció frente a su hermana, la cual, dudosamente no reaccionó.

-Bueno, creo que iré por lo que quedó de pizza- Dijo Luna yéndose a comer.

Una vez terminó, fue a sentarse junto a su hermana en el suelo, ya que Luan estaba acostada en todo en sillón.

Luan seguía seria. Como si de repente algo se clavase en ella y no pudiese salir. Como un "ataque bipolar", unos minutos atrás estaba riendo a carcajadas y ahora no hablaba y expresaba...ninguna emoción. Como si perdiese el brillo o el alma.

-Luan...¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara, ¿acaso te sientes bien? -Preguntaba Luna muy preocupada. No era capaz de ver a su hermana así.

Luan le dio la espalda.

-Luan, háblame por favor-.

Silencio.

-L-Luan...-.

Silencio.

-P-Por favor...-.

-¡¡BENNY ESTÁ MUERTO!!


	12. Capítulo 12: Mandado al más allá

**_Hola shamaks. Estaba algo estresada mientras escribía cierta parte de la historia, por lo que, este y el otro capítulo están fuera del contexto de comedia y son más serios y reflexivos, aunque si no estuviese así lo seguirían siendo xd. Siendo sincera, soy mejor escribiendo ése género. Y con el final que les acabo de dar en el capítulo anterior, nada puede salir bien._** **_Acalro que éste capítulo son varias escenas, es decir, que son situaciones pasadas o presentes incluso a la trama original, pero que aún así, influyen mucho en ésta._** **_Hoy, nos enfocaremos en Luan y Benny, pero éso no quiere decir que Luna no aparezca. Y por último, la forma en la que se conocieron es en mi versión, por lo que no actuaban como mimos en el pasillo._** **_Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo._**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Mandado al más allá**

Era un día normal para Luan en su secundaria. Cursaba el 2do grado, y apenas se adentraba a éste, contando aún con 13 años.

Su amor a la comedia comenzaba a crecer mucho más que antes.

Luna, es su inspiración para cada broma o chiste, algo que nadie sabe; aquella que la ayudó inconscientemente a encontrar su vocación y su gran talento.

Tranquilamente caminando por el patio, mira a cada estudiante, hasta notar que un chico la miraba. De aspecto tierno y muy lindo, la joven Luan no tardó en sonrojarse. Ambos se miraron desde lejos unos segundos con una sonrisa boba, sin pensar en la idea de acercarse y saludar.

Cuando Luan llegó a su salón, miró al chico entre sus compañeros. Al parecer era alguien nuevo; nunca lo había visto antes.

Notando un asiento vacío frente a él, decide sentarse ahí, pero al momento de colocarse en éste, siente un ruido.

Con un enorme sonrojo voltea a ver a Benny, el cual la saludaba con su mano nervioso, mientras el resto de los compañeros reían por la broma, importandoles poco a ellos 2.

Conversaron el resto del día. Se llevaban bastante bien, aunque Benny no fuese tan fan de las bromas pesadas.

Las semanas pasaron, y Luan ya estaba enamorada. Y asi fue como después de aquel malentendido con la carta de amor, no dudo en dejar la suya.

A los pocos meses comenzaron su noviazgo, aunque ambos concordaron en que sería en secreto y no algo "muy serio" debido a su edad, estando conscientes de ésas cosas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Luan!- Decía Dave abrazando a la comediante, la cual de inmediato se estampó contra su pecho.

-Gracias Dave- Dijo Luan sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

La chica de frenillos se acercó a su casillero, y al momento de abrirlo, sintió una tarta embarrar su rostro y mandarla al otro lado del pasillo.

Dan, Dave y Duncan reaccionaron de inmediato y fueron a verla.

-¡Luan! ¿¡Estás bien!?- Preguntaron los 3 al unísono.

Luan sintió una emoción palpitar su corazón al encontrar y leer una carta que estaba oculta en la tarta.

 _Bombón, te veo en el teatro al final de la escuela._

 _Atte._ _Benny_

 **~o~**

-Agh...¡no quiero limpiar! Estoy muy cansada...- Se quejaba una pequeña niña sentada sobre una caja, y vistiendo un uniforme de campamento para niñas.

-No te quejes Perla; si me ayudas terminaremos más rápido y podrás descansar- La regañó su hermana mayor mientras esculcaba cosas en una caja, mientras las dejaba cuidadosamente detrás suyo.

Perla miró curiosa los objetos.

-Esme, ¿qué caja es ésa?-.

-Oh- Soltó- Son las antiguas cosas de...nuestro hermano- Dijo haciendo una pausa.

-¿Y porqué las estás esculcando?- Preguntó con sospechas.

-No sé, curiosidad- Respondió. Mientras seguía sacando cosas, logró encontrar una pequeña libreta de notas, donde la primera hoja tenía algo escrito.

 _Amor_

 _Qué linda eres_

 _Eres graciosa_

 _Eres divertida_

 _Eres la mejor chica que conozco_

Y no fue capaz de leer para quién era pues estaba lleno de rayones.

-Perla...-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Alguna vez Benny tuvo novia?-.

 **~o~**

Luan estaba sentada en su escritorio con un rostro desesperado, mientras Luna se adentraba a la habitación.

-Hola Luan- Saludó. Notó que ésta no respondía o reaccionaba y se acercó- ¿Qué tienes?-.

-Agh...es que...le estoy queriendo hablar a un amigo- Dijo evitando decir novio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-¡Ya le he hablado más de 10 veces y no contesta! Me lo manda al buzón de voz- Alzó la voz Luan.

-De seguro está cargando su celular-.

Luan estaba desesperada. Benny no le contestaba. No podía ir a su casa, pues ninguna de sus familias supo que eran pareja. Por lo que estaba más que enojada.

Sin embargo...de alguna u otra manera olvidó que aún existía.

O más bien, si existía.

 **~o~**

-No...-.

-¿Esme? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Es...Luan...es...ella-.

Esmeralda sentía cómo su corazón se escogía y todo su ser comenzaba a "comprimirse" con confusión, todo mientras temblaba.

La misma foto en el cuarto de Luan, en las cosas de Benny.

-¿Qué tiene Luan?- Preguntó Perla bajando de la caja y acercándose a su hermana; al ver la foto no lo pudo creer.

-¿Luan...con Benny?-.

-Eran...novios...-.

-¿Cómo no lo supimos?- Exclamó Perla- ¡Nos tuvo que decir!-.

-Mira...h-hay más cosas. Hay cojines de broma, h-hay una carta...- Dijo sorprendida mientras abría una carta blanca con el corazón al centro, que decía.

 _Me gustan las bromas_

 _Me gusta la comedia_

 _Me gustan las tartas_

 _Pero me gustas más tú_

 _Atte._ _Tu admiradora secreta_

-Wow, si eran novios...- Dijo Perla sorprendida.

-Él...murió...-.

-¿Esme? ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Perla preocupada al notar a su hermana perturbada.

-¿Acaso Luan supo esto?-.

-No sé; pregúntale-.

Esmeralda tomó su celular de inmediato.

 ** _~o~_**

Luan se dirigió a la sala para relajarse y olvidar a Benny, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?-.

-Hola Luan, soy Esmeralda-.

-¡Hola Esme! ¿Qué pasa?-.

-B-Bueno, tal vez te incomode un poco al principio y después...no te sientas feliz, pero, debo hablar contigo-.

-¿Esme? ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Bueno...estaba revisando las cosas de nuestro hermano, y-y nos enteramos de algo...-.

-¿De qué?...-.

-Luan, ¿te suena el nombre de Benny?-.

 **~o~**

-Listo- Decía Benny sentando a Luan en una de las tantas sillas del teatro.

Ayy Benny, ¿ahora qué haces?- Preguntó Luan con los ojos vendados.

-Espera, te va a encantar-.

Benny, a pesar de amar la comedia, quería que aquel regalo de cumpleaños para su novia fuese el mejor, nostálgico e inolvidable. Y malamente, el único que Luan recibió de su parte.

Unos minutos pasaron, en los que Benny sepa que tanto acomodaba en el escenario, hasta que por fin terminó y se dispuso a sentarse junto a Luan, ambos en la primera fila.

-Ahora ya puedes ver- Dijo Benny quitándole la venda a Luan, a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Be-Benny...cuando...¡tuvimos nuestra primera cita como novios...! ¿¡Cómo está en vídeo!?- Exclamó Luan realmente sorprendida, pues en ningún momento fue captada su primera cita, la cual fue hecha en un restaurante con temática del Paris, ambos vestidos de mimos.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos-.

Y así, varias fotos y vídeos fueron mostrados en la enorme pantalla que tenían enfrente, todos en una coloración de escalas amarillas, cada una emocionando a Luan más que la anterior.

FIN

Se plasmó la palabra en la pantalla. Luan, con sus ojos a punto de romperse y su sonrisa temblando. Y Benny, con un rostro relajado pero feliz y nostálgico a la vez.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa- Dijo Benny extendiendo su mano.

Luan estalló en llanto y se lanzó hacia Benny.

-Gracias Benny...¡Gracias!...- Decía mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de su amado, el cual, ya no sería amado como antes...


	13. Capítulo 13: El misterio resuelto

**_¡Hola chicos! Bienvenidos de nuevo a ésta historia, la cual he abandonado un poco, y tengo ésa horrible sensación de que no sé como continuarla. Por éso nunca termino ninguna de mis historias y hasta las borro._** ** _En fin, les dejo éste capítulo, y probablemente les publiqué otro mañana._**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **El misterio resuelto**

-¿Qué?...-.

-Mi novio...Benny...él...-.

Ambas hermanas lloraron. Luna simplemente fue incapaz de no sentirse mal, incluso si Benny no fuese alguien importante para ella.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras Luan lloraba sobre su hermana.

-Nunca creí...que había muerto...-.

Y ahora Luna lo comprendía todo.

Se soltaron, mientras Luna miraba como el rostro de Luan reflejaba todo el dolor de saber la verdad.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, mientras Luan dormía sobre Luna en la sala, Luna miró la hora: 7:00pm. De la nada sintió hambre, así que fue a la cocina para hacerse un sandwich, pero no había ni siquiera pan, y terminó por notar que les hacía falta ir de compras.

Fue a la sala nuevamente, y vio como Luan dormía; era como un ángel.

Lo que quería hacer era algo indebido, pero siempre quiso saber cómo se sentía.

Luan tenía sus labios ligeramente abiertos, a lo que Luna acercó los suyos, fundiendose en un lindo beso.

Lentamente se separó, y en voz baja y suave dijo:

"Te amo, Luan".

Se levantó para tomar su cosas e ir de compras. Una vez tomó todo, s dirigió a la puerta, pero al abrirla chocó justo en la cara de alguien.

-¡Ow!- Exclamaron ambas. Al abrir los ojos, quedaron sorprendidas.

-¿Luna?-.

-¿Esmeralda?-.

-Veníamos a verlas- Dijo la pequeña Perla.

-Yo iba a ir de compras- Dijo Luna.

-Bueno. Vinimos porque...le contamos a Luan la verdad de su novio, ¿te contó?- Dijo Esmeralda triste.

-Si...lo hizo, sólo que ahora está dormida, pero...pasen, me gustaría que me expliquen todo éste asunto- Dijo Luna señalando el sillón.

 **~o~**

-Y bueno...te decía...que encontramos ésta foto entre sus cosas- Dijo Esmeralda haciéndole entrega a Luna de la foto.

-Luan también tenía ésta misma foto; ella le perdió cariño a Benny porque no contestaba sus llamadas, pero tristemente ya sabe porqué- Dijo Luna.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en la habitación, sólo con los constantes sonidos que hacia Perla por la habitación.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos venir de afuera.

-Debe ser Luan- Dijo Perla.

-Luna, ¿donde está...?-.

Las 4 chicas se quedaron estáticas en donde estaban.

-¡Luan!- Dijo Esmeralda levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia Luan, a lo que ésta última también lo hizo y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y lloraron.

Después de varios minutos, se separaron, y Perla fue hacia Luan y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Ya no llores Luan- Le dijo. Luan sonrío de lo tierna que era Perla y la cargó en el aire como si fuese una bebé, para luego dejar que Perla se acomodase sobre su hombro.

-Las quiero mucho chicas- Dijo Luan.

-Bueno...- Dijo Luna levantándose- Luan, necesitamos ir de compras.

-¿Podemos ir con ellas?- Preguntó Perla.

-No lo sé Perla, sólo vinimos para ver cómo estaban- Dijo Esmeralda levantándose.

-¡Al menos déjame ir a mí! ¿Sí? ¡Pliiiiiiis!- Dijo la pequeña haciendo ojos de cachorro.

-*Maldita sea, que kawaii eres* Sí Perla- Dijo Esmeralda rindiendose.

-¡Sí!-.

Afuera de la casa Loud.

-Cuidenla mucho por favor- Pidió Esmeralda.

-Confía en nosotras- Dijo Luna.

-Cuídate mucho Perla-.

-¡Lo haré hermana!- Dijo Perla siendo cargada por Luan, la cual miraba hacia el suelo estática.

-¡Adiós!-.

-¡Genial! Bueno Luan, ya vamo...¿Luan?-.

Luna pasó su mano sobre su hermana.

-¡Luan!-.

Luan reaccionó de inmediato y parpadeo muchas veces.

-¿Eh?-.

-Ya vámonos al súper mercado-.

-Ah sí, claro-.

 **~o~**

 **Perdonen si fue muy corto, pero me quedé sin ideas.**


End file.
